polgan
by Hydrilla
Summary: [Au, os] guys, jangan main ke polres nanti kamu kena penyakit jantung. ada polisi ganteng yang belum tahu gimana enaknya duit tilang soalnya :')


naruto © kishimoto masashi

story © hydrilla

indonesian!au, ooc, typos, diketik di hape ga rapi, non-baku, dll.

.

.

.

.

—guys, jangan main ke polres nanti kamu kena penyakit jantung. ada polisi ganteng yang belum tahu gimana enaknya duit tilang soalnya :')—

.

.

.

.

"Jadi makan di mana, Ra?"

Siang itu adalah hari yang panas. Musim penghujan telah pergi beberapa bulan lalu. Matahari dengan angkuhnya tebar-tebar hawa panas yang bikin Sakura dan Ino kipas-kipas.

"Terserah dah, panas banget ini." Sakura menghapus peluh di pelipisnya. Setiap hari makin panas, membuat cewek berusia 17 yang sensitif dengan panas itu mengeluh terus-terusan.

Di akhir semester dua yang super hard, super maso, dan super ngghh ini, Sakura dan Ino berhasil melaluinya dengan megap-megap. Meski seminggu harus mabok dengan ulangan dan deadline tugas, serta disusul ujian kenaikan kelas. Keduanya masih bisa semangat buat melanjutkan kehidupan. Jelaslah semangat, orang pas ujian kemarin sebangku sama dede-dede emesh menggoda iman.

"Makan di polres aja, yuk!" ajak Ino, ia menaiki motor matiknya dan memutar kunci.

"Jangan di sana plis," Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, "gila apa lo. Gue 'kan ngga bawa helm, tadi pagi dianter."

"Yaelah selow aja kali, Ra," Ino mengibaskan tangannya, "lagian warung Bu Kurenai di polres enak, murah, tempatnya nyaman dan bersih, deket pula."

"Entar kalau ditilang gimana?" Sakura bertanya khawatir. Masa gara-gara dia, Ino harus ditilang, sih? Lagian, daripada buat bayar tilang, mending duitnya buat ngisi kuota dan fansgirlingan mz-mz ganz.

"Gue kemarin sama Karin kagak, kok, tenang aja," jawab Ino santai. "Ayo, buruan! Gue ada rapat pensi, nih. Katanya lo juga mau ketemu Pak Kakashi buat bahas olimpiade, 'kan?"

"Ya udah, deh." Sakura mengalah.

Sekolah mereka berdua memang dekat dengan polres. Tidak ada 25 meter, dan sampailah mereka di kantor kepolisian resor yang luas. Biasanya, anak-anak SMA mereka akan jajan di area polres karena ada minimart, warung makan Bu Kurenai yang enak dan murah, mamang jualan bakso, mie ayam, dan jus, serta kafe yang punya es krim lembut tepat di depan polres. Maknyus bangetlah kalau buat nyari asupan energi setelah maksa otak berpikir selama berjam-jam di sekolah.

Setelah keluar dari area sekolah, Ino menggas motornya dan tidak ada satu menit, ia sudah memasuki gerbang polres. Bukan pemandangan asing kalau anak SMA mereka keluar masuk-polres buat jajan. Makanya orang-orang yang buat SIM atau ada keperluan di polres tidak ada yang kaget. Tapi—

Priiit!

—gantian Ino dan Sakura yang kaget.

Mendadak, Ino mengerem motornya. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang polisi dengan postur tubuh tegap. Lengan seragamnya tergulung hingga siku dan ia bersidekap.

"Kalian tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kalian perbuat?" Polisi tersebut berkata datar, ia menunduk untuk merogoh pulpen dan surat tilang dari saku celana.

"Ugh, ada apa ya, Pak?" Ino menjawab ogah-ogahan.

Polisi tersebut menghela napas, "berani sekali, ya, kalian. Masuk ke area polres tidak bawa helm."

"A-anu—" Ino gelagapan. Lah, biasanya dia keluar masuk polres nggak pakai helm juga oke-oke aja. Ini kenapa mendadak ada polisi yang ngeberhentiin dia, sih? Anjir bangetlah. Ino membatin dongkol.

Sakura yang dibonceng pun panik. Ia merasa dirinyalah penyebab mengapa Ino ditilang sebab ia tak membawa helm. Gadis yang mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda tersebut lantas turun dan berusaha melobi polisi tersebut.

"Maaf, Pak, tapi bisa maafin kesalahan kami sekaliiii ini saja, ya? Habisnya kami terpaksa. Jadi, maaf, ya?" Sakura mohon, ogah banget kalau harus ngeluarin duit buat tilang yang kadang nggak jadi masuk kas negara.

Polisi yang sedari tadi menunduk pun mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura dan Ino mangap.

Di hadapan mereka, terdapat sosok polisi yang naudzubillah—ganteng banget bang. Kulitnya sawo matang tanda banyak main di bawah sinar matahari. Rahangnya tegas dengan mata gelap yang tajam. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi juga jadi poin plus-plus menggetarkan hati.

Hominahominahominahominahomina.

"Pelanggaran tetap pelanggaran," kalau didengar baik-baik, suaranya bikin meleleh asdfghjkl, "ini saya beri surat tilang. Silakan datang ke pengadilan sesuai tanggal di surat ini dan bayar denda sesuai keputusan pengadilan ke bank."

Sakura dan Ino mana fokus kalau ada polisi ganteng macam gini. Yowoh.

"Pak, ke pengadilan, yuk, Pak," Ino yang masih melongo berujar dengan sadar tak sadar.

"Hn? Buat apa?" Polisi bernametag Sasuke Uchiha itu mengangangkat alis. Yang mana, malah memberi kesan seksi dan menggoda di filter pemandangan Sakura dan Ino.

"Masa ngga tahu, sih, Pak?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Jangan bertele-tele." Ih, ganteng-ganteng kok nggak sabaran sih, Pak.

"Bapak harus diadili karena mencuri hati kami."

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

polgan: polisi ganteng.

a/n:

SENIN UKK ASDFGHJKL.

Nyempetin ngetik ficlet karena lagi bersih-bersih sebelum test. Semangat ea yg juga mau ukk. Ohiya, saya lagi into bestfriend!Ino-Saku nih. Jadi ya fluff dan rada sableng tingkah mereka berdua :]

Oh, tp jangan tiru tingkah mereka yang melanggar peraturan, ya. sexikit informasi, surat tilang merah mengharuskan pelanggar ke pengadilan dan bayar denda sesuai keputusan pengadilan (biasanya nominalnya lebih kecil) dan surat biru tidak perlu ke pengadilan dan langsung bayar denda sesuai undang-undang ke bank.

anyway, Banjir TomatCeri segera datang! Masa sosialisasi sudah mau dimulai, lho. Untuk info lengkap, kunjungi btcontest. wordpress. com atau banjirtomatceri. tumblr. com (hapus spasi).

Bisa kunjungi ke fanspage (fb) Banjir TomatCeri dan twitter BTContest juga.

Polling di bio saya juga masih dibuka, lho. Jangan lupa vote, ya!

-ninds.


End file.
